


Collecting His Jar Of Hearts...(Tony Stark x Reader)

by Here_Be_Nerds



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Nerds/pseuds/Here_Be_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark x Reader one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting His Jar Of Hearts...(Tony Stark x Reader)

For LAZERLIGHTS

You walk through the crowd of people smiling and laughing with your best friend, (Best Friends Name), You reach over to grab a drink from a passing waiter when you see him. Your heart stops and you freeze your eyes lock onto his handsome face.

"(Your Name)?" (Best friend) says worriedly.

She places a hand on your shoulder and you jump slightly. You turn to her your face pale.

"(Your Name)! Are you alright?" You wave her off a bit dazed. 

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine." 

You look back at try to find him but he's gone. You frown and shake your head. You turn to leave when you accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh my josh! Im so sorry I didn't see you-"

You pause as familiar brown eyes meet your (Eye color) ones. 

"..there." The mans eyes widen in recognition. 

"(Your Name)?" 

You groan inwardly you never wanted to see him again, but you smiled weakly and tried to act as if seeing him again didn't bother you.

"Hello, Mr. Stark." 

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time... 

"I cant believe it you! Its been god how long? Its great to see you." He flashes you his signature heart stopping smile. But it doesn't stop yours. Not anymore. 

*Flashback*

"Tony! I'm home!"

You tiredly remove your coat and tossed it onto the couch before making you way to the stairs. When you get to the base of the stairs you see a pair of hot pink pumps. They aren't yours.

Dread pools in your stomach as you quickly climb the stairs. As you near the bedroom door you can hear the bed rustling and creaking. As well as moans of pleasure.

"Tony." The voice moans. You pause in front of the door. Your hand above the handle. You were afraid of what you would see when you opened the door. You prayed that what you heard wasn't what you thought it was. 

Before you changed your mind you swung the door open to find your boyfriend Tony Stark in bed with another woman. The door banged against the wall and both people looked up. Tonys eyes widened and he immediately tried to scramble off the blond that was underneath him. 

Your eyes began to sting and your vision blurred as hot tears spilled down your cheeks. Your hand raised to your mouth to muffle the sobs that threatened to escape. 

"(Your Name)! This isn't what it looks like." Tony said as he got up from the bed and began to walk towards you. You shook your head and took a step back before running down the stairs and out the door. 

"(Your Name)!!" Tony shouted after you but you ignored it. Jumping into your car you quickly put the keys in and stepped on the gas. Leaving the mansion behind in a plume of smoke. 

You drove for hours not even knowing where it was you where going. You hastily wiped the tears that still fell down your cheeks. You where so distracted by what had just happened that you didn't see the car that was speeding towards you. The last thing you hear are tires squealing and glass shattering before you black out. 

When you come to your in a hospital. You look around and try to sit up but it hurts too much to move so you lay there helplessly. Its quiet until someone bursts through the door. You look up to see your best friend rushing towards you.

"(Your Name)?!" Your engulfed in a massive hug. 

"You almost died! What the hell where you thinking?" (Best Friends Name) shouted. The events from early crashed into you like a wave and you began to cry. (Best Friends Name) holds you at arms length and looks into your eyes. 

"(Your Name)? Whats wrong?" 

"H-He cheated on m-me." You sobbed (Best Friends Name) eyes widened in realization. And you were pulled into another hug. 

"Oh my god (Your Name) Im so sorry." You buried your face into her hair and cried. (Best Friends Name) held you the entire time whispering words of comfort. 

Its been weeks since the accident and your phone hasn't stopped ringing. 

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

You look down at your phone as your ringtone starts playing. Tony's face appears on the screen. You stare numbly at the screen not even bothering to deny the call. You simply wrap your arms tighter around your knees as you sit on your bed and stare out the window.

*End of Flashback* 

*Present*

You stare at him unsure of what to say or do. Tony looks at you expectantly. You didn't hear the question he asked but you can guess what it was. 

"So what do ya say?" you look past Tony and see a strawberry blond staring disappointedly at Tony. You recognize her, she's the new CEO of Stark Industries. Your eyes flick back to Tony who is still smirking at you. Your eyes narrow at him. 

"Who do you think you are?" You snap shoving past him. The strawberry blond looks at you surprised. You nod slightly and understanding crosses her face. Tony turns to look at your retreating figure. He reaches out and grabs hold of your arm. You snapped. 

Before you can even register whats happening your clenched fist makes contact with Tony's cheek sending him stumbling back. He releases your arm and raises a hand to cover his now red cheek.

Around you the music has stopped and people are staring. But you don't care. (Best Friends Name) rushes over to you wide eyed but when she see's who it is she scowls and grabs your arm.

"Come on (Your Name) he isnt worth it."

You look at Tony one last time shaking your head before turning and walking away. Tony stares after you shocked. The strawberry blond rushes over to Tony and begins to lead him away from the party.

But even as he walks away he stares out towards where you had disappeared. He stands up straighter and removes Peppers hand from him arm and stalks back into the house. Pepper sighs and trails after him. 

Sooo what do ya think?


End file.
